stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Minions
"The Magikill are known to be wizards that can stun enemies at will and summon minions to do their bidding." - Stick War 1 information on the Magikill. Description The Minions were the creations of the Magikill. They would go to fight in a battle, bent on the Magikill's will. They receive very little training, and are given a very weak weapon, known as a trident. The Minions have lower damage than the already-low damage Swordwrath, and have lower health than the already-low health Archidons, making them a very weak race, only powerful through numbers. Stats The minions have very low health, and can often be killed by a Swordwrath fairly quickly. They are, however, dangerous in numbers, using the "overwhelm and conquer" strategy typically used by Swordwrath. Stick War I They are even weaker than Swordwrath but are useful in numbers. Each Magikill can summon several minions and if the minions are killed, more will be summoned automatically. They're good for evening the odds since Magikill are expensive it's hard to have a lot of them at ones. but each magikill can summon several minions allowing 3 Magikill to take on 10 to 11 enemies. Also, the minions move much faster than Magikill, so if there killed they have time to make more of them before the enemy tries to close the distance. They are hard to beat with one type of unit since each Magikill can summon many of them they can overwhelm Swordwrath. They can also act as meat shields for the supporting archidons so the Magikill can close the gap. Speartons can handle the minions on their own but when they get closer to the Magikill then they will be stunned so the minion can finish them off. The minions are useful but can be easily defeated with team work. The Swordwrath will distract the minions while the Archidons take out the Magikill. If the Swordwrath cannot approach the Magikill, if the Speartons are not stunned, the Swordwrath can hold the minion off until the Speartons can kill the Magikill. If the Swordwrath is stunned the Spearton can kill both minion and magikill. Minions can become strong and more numerous by upgrading your Magikill. Stick War II/Stick Empires Strangely, the minions do not appear in Stick War II. It is not clear why they were scrapped, as they were going to be featured. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CONJENCTURE, THERE FOR NOT OFFICIAL INFORMATION They may have become obsolete now the Magikill have AOE powerful spells as well as the other races like Swordwrath and Archidons to protect them on the front lines, eliminating the need for minions as protection. It is also possible that they had to sacrifice them to get their new offensive powers (possibly for balancing purposes, as the Magikill would have been too overpowered). It is possible that they rebelled and were ether killed or formed their own nation. They may also have been reassigned to non-combatant jobs and therefore do not appear in battle. Also, with the introduction of the Merics to heal units in battle, they would no longer need minions any more. Or possibly the Magikill thought the minions took up to much space, so they abandoned them, but many escaped and became bombers! Conjencture ends here Relationships with Other Units Magikill The minions bow to the Magikill as their lords and masters. They seem to completely ignore the other units. Trivia *The minions were supposed to appear in Stick War 2, but were cut to give way for the Magikill's more, "supportive" playstyle. *The minions, when hit by an arrow to the head, will use the same death animation as a Swordwrath, meaning they will grow bigger, and their tridents will turn into swords similar to the quality of the swords the player has, at the moment. *Their trident is weaker then the club.